


4AM Confessions

by barisitrash (bananamangos)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcyland, F/M, Idiots in Love, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananamangos/pseuds/barisitrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Clint/Darcy]: Things you said on the phone at 4am? Taserhawk? Wintershock?</p><p>For tumblr user @nemhaine42</p>
            </blockquote>





	4AM Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> My first taserhawk fic! I tried ok!

Darcy woke up suddenly, the incessantly loud ringing of her phone startling her. She frantically felt around the bed for the source of the noise, tangling herself further into the blankets. When she finally got her hands on the phone, she squinted at the brightness radiating off of it. As her eyes adjusted, she found herself groaning in annoyance. It was Clint. Of course it was Clint. Who else would call her at four in the fucking morning? Rolling her eyes, she answered the call with noises that were meant to express how annoyed she was at being woken up. 

“Did you know concrete was a Roman invention?”

“Did I-What the hell Clint?!” Her sleep-laden voice was tinged with confusion.

“Yeah apparently that’s why a bunch of stuff over here is still standing today. Cool huh?”

She stared at her phone, unable to process why he thought this was important enough to merit waking her up. “You do know it's four in the morning over here right?” She paused before continuing, “ON A WEEKEND!”

“Right, but did you also know there’s a law in Rome that allows cats to live without disruption in the place where they were born?” He carried on, unfazed by her outburst.

“CLINT I’M-” she took a breath, attempting to calm herself down. She was completely awake now, annoyance turning into anger. She began to speak again, as calmly as possible for someone who had been woken up for what seemed like no good reason. “I’m hanging up. Unless you or Nat are dying, this conversation is over.”

“Wait wait Darce. Darcy!” He took a deep breath, unable to articulate what he wanted to say. 

She sighed, closing her eyes as she pulled her blanket over her head. “What spit it out. You're wasting my precious sleep time here.” 

“I just-I miss you ok?” He ran a nervous hand through his hair. When she didn't answer, he continued. “I just wanted to hear your voice Darce.”

She didn't know what to say. There was something between them. There had been for months now, but this was the first time actual words had been said concerning any feelings between them. Darcy couldn't help but smile, forgetting her annoyance at being woken up. 

“I miss you too asshole.” She laughed as he began to protest.

“Here I am confessing feelings and you call me an asshole?” He scoffed, but the mirth was evident in his tone. 

“Only assholes wake others up at four in the morning!” She was up now, making her way toward the kitchen. “You could have at least waited until I had my first cup of coffee. You know I don't get up until at least ten on the weekends.” 

“Yeah but...it’s ten here and I didn't think about the time difference.” He said guiltily. “Just wanted to hear your voice.”

“Well here we are, I'm awake now so…” She trailed off, waiting for him to say something.

“Soooo let’s have phone sex.” There was a silence before he began laughing. “I'm joking! Don't kill me!” 

“You're such an idiot.” She shook her head in disbelief. “Why do I love you?” Her eyes widened as she realized what she had just said. 

“Did I hear that correctly or is my hearing aide on the fritz again?” 

She blushed, still in shock at her own confession. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. “Yeah that's right, I love you. Problem birdbrain?” She hung up immediately after, refusing to let him respond. She was definitely getting shit from him for that later.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @barisitrash
> 
> Send me prompts I love them :)


End file.
